


Motion of the Ocean

by NekoMida



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Horrified by arousal while being raped, Monsterfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: Surfers, shark monsters, and a day at the beach.





	Motion of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).

> I listened to the Jaws soundtrack about 8 times to get this just the right amount of horror/dread.

A perfectly abandoned beach, filled with the best waves around; it had to be a dream. At least, that’s what Sarah thought as she carried her board across the white sands and applied the suntan oil that would make her skin bronzed beyond belief. The surf was beautiful with large crested waves crashing on the shoreline, sun bright overhead, and the sound of gulls overhead made her sigh with pleasure. Walking the board out into the water, Sarah pushed off from the seafloor and began to paddle out to the deeper waters, broad strokes carrying her far from shore.

Once she was set on depth, she sat up and began to tie her hair up, ready to surf when the next wave crested. A splash sounded behind her, and she saw a dolphin-like fin enter the water, and she paid it no mind. Sharks were rare, and it was noontime, when feeding would be further out. And there were no seals here to mistake her for. She started paddling towards the wave, raising up on it when her feet were steady, surfing along the barrel of the wave. Coasting to the more shallow waters, she slicked back her wet hair, and paddled out again for the next wave.

In the distance, another splash sounded. Deep set eyes were watching, finned arms with webbed hands paddling. Prey was on the horizon.

Just as she’d come to the sixth or seventh wave, Sarah felt an unease at being in the water as another splash came from behind her. It was much larger, much louder than before, and she felt scared. She’d finish the wave and go to shore, and then leave. But just as she slid into the barrel of the last wave, a dark shadow appeared in the water, swimming alongside her as she surfed. All she could see was one large eye, deep set and watching her through the wall of water. With a scream, she lost her balance, and that was when she fell, the shadow following her.

Webbed hands with sharp nails grabbed at her, and she screamed as water went into her throat, desperately swimming upwards for air and some sense of security. If she could just get to the board...Her lungs were on fire as Sarah crashed through the surface of the water, only to be pulled back down. Claws scraped at her legs, ripping the bottom half of her bikini off, leaving her exposed. Another scream erupted as she struggled, trying to swim away from the creature attacking her.

Pain exploded in her shoulder--strong jaws had grasped her, teeth shredding through skin and muscle as something hard nudged at her leg. Something slick and long was pushing between her legs, the dual parts of it scaring her as it finally reached its destination and sank into her cunt, thrusting as the creature yanked her down into the water. Sharpness, an almost tingling sensation filled her inside as the thrusts continued violently, and Sarah was horrified at the thought that once the pain subsided, the sensation was pleasurable.

So much so, in fact, that she had no voice left to scream as the second appendage unfurled into her ass, the same sharp sensation unfurling once again. Salt stung at her face as she choked on the water, the creature barely surfacing to let her breathe before dragging her back down to continue fucking her. Her hands pushed weakly at the creature still, even as it twisted them around and slammed into her with its appendages. Blood was pooled into the water from her shoulder, and she was lightheaded as she was continually violated, her body going limp as the creature rammed into her with one final force, spewing hot liquid into her cavities. The bite was released, and she floated to the surface of the water, the tide carrying her back to shore.

When she washed up, the creature was still out there, watching her body float in the waves, carrying its seed in her body. It would find another suitable host in time, and it swam off, diving under the waters and disappearing as fast as it had appeared. A helicopter flew overhead, surveying the area, and it spotted the body on the beach, radioing it in.

“Subject 301 has attempted to breed with human subject. Sending coordinates to Rescue and Science Division Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> **The appendages here/sexual positions are actually based on real sharks; they don't have penises but a pair of 'claspers' that inject females with sperm.


End file.
